Code Geass: A New Beginning
by The Vampire of Britannia
Summary: An alternate story ending for Kallen and Lelouch, A one-shot based on how I wanted the story to end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Vampire of Britannia here, and I decided to write this after reconciling the story of Code Geass. Although C.C did win Lelouch over more than Kallen and Shirley; it seemed like Kallen was left with still some thoughts of Lelouch. I decided to manipulate those thoughts into a story, but I decided to keep it a one-shot. So anyway, here is Code Geass: Thinking of You, enjoy!**

Kallen strolled down the boardwalk, a bottle in one hand, a note in the other. She watched as she walked; little kids playing in the sand, teens sunbathing, everyone seemed so happy. Everyone except her; she had been "grieving" ever since that fateful day.

_

* * *

_

The assassination of the 99th Emperor of Britannia: Lelouch Vi Britannia.

There they were, all tied up, waiting for their fateful execution. It was wrong, but they had lost, and now, they had to pay; even Nunnally was chained up, waiting for her big brother to give the final command. _"Nunnally, in the short time you have been able to see, your eyes have been filled with scorn or sorrow, all because of me, I'm sorry" Lelouch thought as they headed towards the execution stadium._

Lelouch looked at his watch, it was almost time for his final plan to go into action. It was almost time for all the people who had suffered until now, to suffer no longer, for the Earth to begin anew. As Lelouch had said before, he was both the destroyer of worlds, and the recreator of worlds.

He looked at his watch one final time, it was ten seconds until 12:00. _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" Lelouch counted down. _Then, to the people's overwhelming joy, and shock, their hero, Zero, appeared before their enemy. "Finally, I can put an end to my journey, finally, I can give the world peace" Lelouch said as the silent Zero rushed towards him at an inhuman speed only one person possesed. Knightmares shot at Zero, but all the bullets were in vain, none were fast enough for this Zero.

The crowd stared, they were waiting for their hero to rescue them from the Demon Emperor. Some even dared to shout "Go Zero" as he ran by them, some even shouted right next to guards without hesitation. Then, Jeremiah rose from Lelouch's side, and bound down the rails to confront Zero.

Zero didn't back down, he knew that Jeremiah was in on their plan, he was just acting. As they neared each other, Zero pulled out his sword, and Jeremiah did the same. They clashed, sword to sword, and Jeremiah seemed to have the upper hand, but Suzaku jumped, and Jeremiah stumbled forward.

"Go on White Knight, strike cold and true" Jeremiah said under his breath, letting out a smile as Zero bound forward to Lelouch. Kallen was standing there with overwhelming excitement, "Its Zero! Its really him!". In the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't Lelouch in that Zero costume, but just the sight of him made her happy.

Suzaku/Zero stood before Lelouch, acting according to their plan, as he pointed his gun at him. Suzaku sliced the gun in two, and gave one final look at his best friend before he drove Lelouch's own sword into the Demon Emperor's chest. "Thank you... Suzaku" Lelouch muttered to his friend as he fell forward._"You know, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would" Lelouch thought to himself._

His body stopped just in front of Nunnally, and he stared into her horror filled eyes. He rose his hand to touch Nunnally's hand, and when he did, Nunnally understood. "Brother, why!?" she said hysterically, "I never asked for this, all I wanted was for you and I to live together happily, nothing more!". "Nunnally, wipe your tears, its ok, now the world can be peaceful, now you don't have to live in fear anymore" Lelouch said with a smile, trying to get his hands to reach her face.

Then, doors somewhere close, flew open, and the resistance group, led by Cornelia, appeared in the doorway. "The Demon Emperor has fallen, CHARGE!!!" Cornelia shouted. The remains of the Black Knights, and some Britannian soldiers still loyal to Old Britannia, rushed out from the doors and charged the guards. They cut down Kallen and the rest of the commanders of the Black Knights, and Cornelia walked up to Kallen. "You can go say goodbye to him, nobody will judge you" Cornelia said in an almost sympathetic tone as she looked at Lelouch.

With that, Kallen ran down to the true Zero, and knelt down besides Nunnally with tears in her eyes. "Q1, Kallen, my Black Queen, even after all I've done, you still come to see me at the end?" Lelouch said as he coughed up blood. "Lelouch..." Kallen said while her tears fell on his shirt. Lelouch gave her a rare smile that Kallen hadn't seen before, and grabbed her hand. Then, Kallen saw what Lelouch had planned all along.

All his memories transfered to her, and she watched as Suzaku and Lelouch went over the Zero Requiem, and she finally understood why he had done what he had done. "It was all to make a better world Kallen, all so you could live for today" Lelouch said with his smile still gracing his face. Kallen let her tears race down her face, but she now knew that things would be alright, now she knew that Lelouch was always one step ahead.

It was then that Lelouch Vi Britannia died in the world's eyes. Nunnally's cries could be heard from miles away; then Kallen got up and walked over to Suzaku/Zero and gave him a hug. "Welcome back Zero" Kallen said as she wrapped her arms around her hero, "Oh, and by the way, I know its you, Suzaku". Suzaku tensed up, but knew she could keep his secret.

* * *

_Two weeks after the assassination of Lelouch_

Kallen rested in bed, looking at the many pictures that she placed on her shelves. Most of them were from school, with her and the many others she had been friends with, even a few pictures had him in them. She smiled when she saw them, in them, he was smiling, something he never really did unless it was fake. "You know, the world really has gotten better thanks to you" Kallen said as she stared at his picture. "I'm sorry I couldn't have seen your plan sooner" she said.

"Kallen, its almost time for school!" yelled her mother from downstairs. "Coming!" Kallen yelled backed, and as she did, she flipped her hair up like she did when she was with the Black Knights. "No more frail Kallen Statfeld, Kallen Kouzuki is here to stay" Kallen mumbled to herself as she ran downstairs. "Have a good day at school honey" Kallen's mom said as her daughter grabbed her toast and ran out the door.

* * *

_Present day, one month after the assassination of Lelouch._

Kallen strolled down the boardwalk, a bottle in one hand, a note in the other. She watched as she walked; little kids playing in the sand, teens sunbathing, everyone seemed so happy. Everyone except her; she had been "grieving" ever since that fateful day. With Nunnally, Zero, Cornelia, and Schniezel, Kallen looked at the setting sun, and placed the note in the bottle, then she threw the bottle as far into the ocean as she could.

"She sure has been sad since brother died, but she seems to be getting gradually happier as time goes on" Schniezel said to Cornelia. Kallen let out a smile that nobody except Zero could see, and Suzaku had one on too. Zero walked up to her, "Remember, its tonight" he said. "I know, finally we can be together again" Kallen said with a hint of excitement in her voice. They made sure to whisper so that nobody else could hear.

* * *

_Later..._

Kallen, accompanied by Suzaku, walked to the grave site of Lelouch. They walked down the misty road together, "You know, this looks likes a scene from a horror movie" Kallen said as they kept walking. "Yea, well, this was the only time I could leave Nunnally's side" Suzaku said with a light tone.

They made their way to the front gates of the cemetary; on the sign, it read "Pendragon Cemetary" in faded letters. They then focused on the gate bars, they had a lock on them. "Now how are we supposed to get in?" Kallen said in an irritated voice. "Duh, my spin kick, I broke a machine gun with it" Suzaku boasted.

He backed up to the wall on the other side of the street, checked for cars, and then rushed forward. As he neared the lock, he jumped up, "Take this" he said as his foot smashed the gate open. "Jeez, show off" Kallen said in amazement as she watched the gates fly open.

"God, that hurt more than I thought it would" Suzaku said as he winched in pain. "Whatever, I got the gate open, lets go inside" Suzaku said while holding his foot. Kallen nodded and they made their way inside the graveyard.

They looked around for Lelouch's grave, and as they did, Kallen spotted somebody else's grave. "Suzaku Kururugi, killed in action" Kallen started as she read his gravestone, "I wonder who killed him" Kallen teased. "I let you win!" Suzaku shouted. "Of course you did" Kallen laughed. "Come on, lets find Lelouch" Kallen said trying to hold back her next tease.

As they searched the graves for Lelouch's, Kallen looked up to the back of the rows of graves. She smacked her head as she stared at the huge gravestone that read "Lelouch Vi Britannia" on the opposite end of the graveyard.

"It never was too hard to find" Suzaku said with a chuckle. "You have the shovel right?" Kallen asked, trying to hold in her excitement. "Yea" Suzaku replied as they approached his grave. Then, as they got closer to the grave, they noticed that somebody was sitting on it.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked. The person simply stood up and removed her hood, letting her green hair flow down. "Well, I wasn't going to miss Lelouch's coming back party" C.C said in a happy tone, one that she just started using recently.

Suzaku and Kallen both smiled, they were happy to see C.C, because she had disappeared shortly after Lelouch was buried. "Where have you been all this time?" Suzaku asked. "I've just been wandering around, I just wanted to see the new world Lelouch has made" C.C with a smile.

"Well, let's go, he is probably bored down there" Kallen said, no longer able to hold her excitement. After a few minutes of digging, they hit the coffin, and Kallen pulled it open with her bare hands... and a little help from Suzaku.

After they opened it, they looked inside to see Lelouch's body sound asleep with a smile on it's face. Then, his eyes opened and he stood up; "Wow, that was a good nap" Lelouch said as if he had just woken up in his bed. "Lelouch!!!" Kallen shouted as she ran to hug him as tightly as she could. "I've missed you, I've missed you so much" Kallen said with tears of joy. Suzaku smiled at his friend, and Lelouch returned the smile.

C.C was a little teary eyed too, she could finally live her life as it was intended; she no longer was immortal. "So C.C, how does it feel to live like a normal person again?" Lelouch asked with Kallen still holding tight as if he were a doll. "It feels the same, except now I'll die if I get shot" she said with a chuckle. "How has it been being immortal?" C.C asked.

"Pretty boring since all I've done is get stabbed and take a month long sleep" Lelouch said as he laughed a real laugh, one he hadn't done in ages. "Well, you said that you wanted to give me something?" Lelouch asked. "Oh, right, Lelouch, you've got a choice to make, do you want to stay immortal?" C.C asked, regaining her serious attitude.

"I thought I didn't have a choice?" Lelouch said in wonder. "Well, I found a way to rid immortality from you, without giving it back to me" C.C said. "Then do it, as you've proven, living forever well... sucks" Lelouch said with a joking smile. "Fine, give me your hand" C.C said. Lelouch nudged Kallen to let go.

He then walked over to C.C and put his hand with the code into her's. "Now close your eyes" C.C said. As Lelouch did so, Kallen mumbled, "You better not kiss him again".

Lelouch heard C.C mumble something, and felt a pulse run through his spine. "You can open your eyes now" C.C said as he opened his eyes. Lelouch looked at his hand and noticed that the code was gone. "Now, we can both live out our lives, and for the rest of them, we can live as we choose" C.C said.

"Thank you C.C, for everything" Lelouch said with big smile. "So does that mean your going to go off traveling again?" Suzaku asked. "Maybe, why?" C.C got a devious smile on, as if she had just found something out, "Do you want me to stick around?".

Lelouch then embraced Kallen, and gave her a passionate kiss. That was what Kallen had been waiting for, for all the time she was with Zero, that was what she wanted most. "I love you" Kallen said as they seperated from each others lips. "I love you too" Lelouch said as he stared into Kallen's eyes.

Suzaku was on the recieving end of one of C.C famous nerve wrecking stares. "U-um what?" Suzaku said, trying to escape her eyes. C.C just kept up her stare, "I'm trying to read your thoughts" C.C said with a smile. "M-my thoughts?" Suzaku said off guard. There was silence between the two as they stared at each other. Suzaku tried to escape her glare by motioning to watch Lelouch and Kallen, but C.C wouldn't let him. When she had found what she was looking for, C.C decided to speak up. "You like me don't you?" C.C said with a devious smile. "W-what, what are you t-talking about, I didn't say that" Suzaku said with a blush, trying to hide his feelings the best he could.

"Your too easy to read, take some lessons from Leloch on how to keep a straight face" C.C laughed. Suzaku stood there, trying to hold back his embarressment. "So... how long have you had a crush on me?" C.C asked. She paced around him like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. "Come on, tell me, I'm flattered" C.C said with a slightly seductive tone. "U-um, well... I do like you" Suzaku managed to get out.

"Well duh, captain obvious" C.C teased. She closed in on the now red Suzaku, "Come on, loosen up, I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but I... kinda like you too". With that, C.C completely closed the gap between her and Suzaku, and leaned up for a kiss. Suzaku, although a little reluctant, returned the kiss.

"So what are we gonna do though?" Kallen said as she suddenly remembered, "Everyone except us thinks your dead". "I don't know, but we will figure it out, right?" Lelouch said. "Sounds like a good idea to me" Kallen said. "Alright guys, let's........." Lelouch stopped as he turned to see C.C and Suzaku making out on a large gravestone. "Should we leave them alone?" Kallen asked. "Sounds like a good idea to me" Lelouch said as he faced towards the gates. Kallen laughed and said "Come on, you can stay at my house until we figure something out".

_"Maybe I can just stay there with you forever, I know your mom won't tell" Lelouch thought with a smile._

**So, how was it? I think I did a good job creating this, what did you think? Well, I won't know unless you review, so please do. Thanks, Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Vampire of Britannia here, I just wanted to let you all know that I reworked my one-shot. I added a few things to it, to make it better. Now why would I do this? I got a review that gave me some good advice, and I decided to take it. So please read my story again, or for the first time. I think you'll enjoy the new content I put in.**


End file.
